1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for treatment of Herpes Simplex and more particularly to a method for the treatment of Herpes Simplex by administration of a mixture of L-ascorbic acid (Vitamin C) and bio-flavonoids (Vitamin P).
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the more common ailments which affects man is known as the simple Herpes of the lips, otherwise known as Herpes Simplex, commonly called cold sores. To the present time and to Applicant's knowledge there is no remedy available for a rapid cure of simple Herpes Simplex or cold sores, although there are various preparations therefor on the commercial market. The present invention provides a composition and method for use which is effective for the treatment of Herpes Simplex.
Next to the common cold there is probably no more common ailment than simple Herpes of the lips. Initial infection usually occurs in childhood. Mild trauma such as that associated with dental treatment, abrasion of the oral mucosa, or any disease which produces a fever or an increased metabolic rate may serve as a predisposing factor. Herpetic lesions frequently accompany nutritional deficiencies, allergy to certain foods, or nervous or emotional states. There are many people who with every cold develop a blister or two on the lips, which soon break down to give a sore encrusted patch that usually heals completely in 10 to 14 days. Some particularly sensitive individuals can expect a crop or blisters with every exposure to a cold wind or an undue amount of sunshine. Anyone who suffers from Herpes can expect to continue having attacks, usually on the same area of the skin or the lips and provoked by the same sort of circumstances, for the rest of his life. Simple Herpes of the lips is generally considered to be caused by a virus.
It might be easy to convince the fishermen, hunters, and sunworshippers to accept their occasional vesicle on the lip as an incident of minor importance. However, there are others whose periodic encounter with this virus is so extreme that they would challenge the nomenclature "Simplex." Some of the more clinically dramatic manifestations of this virus are: Involvement of the mucous membrane of the nose accompanied by secondary infection; secondary outbreak in the genital region; primary vesicle formation of the zygomatic prominence spreading into the eye resulting in scarring of the cornea; periodic organic psychosis associated with recurrent Herpes labialis; primary outbreak on the ear lobe with spreading into the auditory canal; generalized cutaneous Herpes Simplex; and Herpes Gestationis, a dermatitis Herpetiformis affecting the female during the second and third trimesters of pregnancy.
In contradistinction to other viral diseases, there is no permanent immunity after an initial Herpes Simplex virus infection. The treatment is aimed at palliation. Various topical remedies used for the treatment of Herpes Labialis include the application of silver nitrate, alum styptic pencil, calamine lotion, camphor, phenol, alcohol, tincture of benzoin and zinc chloride. These substances coagulate and numb the superficial exposed nerve endings providing symptomatic relief but do not alter the course of these lesions to any measureable extent. Furthermore, continuous use of the more severe caustics not only delays healing but may promote fibrous rather than epithelial resolution.
More recently suggested topical therapeutics for use in this area are: 5% aureomycin ointment, which reduced the duration of the lesion to an average of 6.1 days, with proportionally better results with early institution of therapy; and application of triamicinolone acetonide in orabase twice a day, which promoted healing and diminished the time of painful symptoms. When applied during the prodromal stage it prevented vesicle formation in some cases.
Although no form of systemic therapy has been consistently successful in preventing recurrent episodes of Herpes Simplex, various systemic therapeutics reportedly are of value in diminishing the clinical manifestations. Thus, there has been reported the successful treatment of Herpes Gestationis (Dermatitis Herpetiformis) with 0.5 gram of sulfa-thiazole twice daily. However, prolonged treatment with this drug is hazardous, and the symptoms are likely to recurr if the medication is withdrawn or dosage is reduced. It has also been found that serial vaccinations with smallpox vaccine given every 2 weeks for 16 weeks resulted in attenuated outbreaks in 67% of the 54 patients treated. In a control group receiving inactivated smallpox vaccine, 52% were similarly affected. Another clinical experience with smallpox vaccine therapy showed relief from future outbreaks for 2 to 12 years in 88% of 100 cases. It has also been reported that intramuscular injections of 5 cc. of gamma globulin administered on consecutive days apparently reduced the symptomatic period and the time of healing of the labial lesions. Daily intramuscular injections of 1.3 ml. of protamide, a processed and denatured proteolytic enzyme, was the therapy used by one researcher. The pain was generally relieved within 1 or 2 hours following the initial injection and the lesions began to dry up after the second injection. No side effects were seen in the 12 cases treated. An ointment of 0.5% of Neo-Cortef was applied locally at the same time. These patients were treated in the vesicle stage with no statement as to the length of time it had been present. There is always the possibility of an anaphalactoid reaction with this drug however.
In two instances of vaccination using unmodified material taken from the sites of recurrent Herpes Simplex infections, a second site of recurrent Herpes Simplex was initiated. However, it has been reported that the vaccination of mice with ultraviolet attenuated Herpes Simplex virus suspension has produced levels of Herpes Simplex antibodies sufficient to withstand challenging doses of live Herpes Simplex viruses.
L-ascorbic acid is well known in the art, is generally designated as Vitamin C and is considered to be one of the vitamins necessary to human health. Mixtures of citrus bio-flavonoids are known in the art as Vitamin P and both of these materials have been used in various therapeutic areas. In fact, both of these materials are available on the commercial market for use in known areas. They have also been used in admixture. Thus, British Pat. No. 674,909 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,381 disclose combinations of an aqueous solution of Vitamin P and Vitamin C for use in the preservation and repair of teeth. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,381 discloses use of solutions of citrus bio-flavonoids and ascorbic acid in therapeutic compositions containing propylene glycol which therapeutic compositions are said to be useful because of their effect on capillary fragility. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,381 indicates that the complex of the citrus bio-flavonoids, known as Vitamin P, with ascorbic acid added, has been sold by the U.S. Vitamin Corporation in the United States under the tradename C.V.P. since prior to 1950. In addition, the literature reference, "Facts and Comparisons", 4th Edition, 1963, page 159 (Flavanoids), indicates that Duo C.V.P. is a 50--50 mixture of citrus bio-flavonoid compounds (Vitamin P) and ascorbic acid (Vitamin C). This article points out that this mixture or complex is useful in the formation of intercellular cement thus thickening the capillary wall and increasing its efficiency as a biological filter and also as being valuable in other areas. However, use in the treatment of Herpes Simplex is not mentioned. U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,154 also discloses that ascorbic acid is known to have bactericidal effects and that it is readily destroyed or oxidized to an ineffective compound in an infected body or inflamed tissue.
In none of the above-discussed prior art references or in any other reference of which Applicant is aware is there disclosed a suggestion for the use of a mixture of ascorbic acid and citrus flavonoids for the treatment of Herpes Simplex. Therefore, the present invention is considered to provide a significant advance in this area in the unexpected discovery that a mixture of Vitamin C and Vitamin P is useful in the treatment of Herpes Simplex.